An Angels Grace
by vphunter
Summary: "I'm not afraid of you." Ichigo whispers as he pushed Shiro un-kept hair out of his face and smiled...  I spelled angel wrong lol I'll add more to the summary later. IchiShiro.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Angles Grace

Author's notes: Ok my last story was really, really, really, dark and I decided I needed to counter it with something so I decided to write this. Anyway enjoy.

**Beta read by:****Tiana Misoro**** thanks again**

**Please review**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Shiro POV:

_'It's cold,'_I thought to myself.

The cold was all I could think about as I finally stopped running, and lent against the steel fence behind the school building. It was the middle of December, and I was running in my boxers in 30 below weather, barefoot in snow that was over a foot high.

The ice under the thick layer of snow was so cold, that it felt like I was running through fire. My pale lips were turning blue, and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Shit… "I said as I heard the footsteps of my pursuers.

"I need to run faster before they catch me…" I mumbled as I began to run again, holding my stomach where Shuuhei had punched me, while tilting my head up to stop the blood from pouring out of my broken noise.

"I think heard him!" Renji yelled, and they all ran in the direction he was pointing to.

"Catch that fucking freak!" Shuuhei yelled.

"Shit,shit, shit…" I said as I found the strength to continue running.

Shit; I hated school.

Every day I was taunted, teased, and beaten to the point where I couldn't move. Due to my pale skin and black and gold eyes; my looks had frighten those around me. This was the third school I had to transfer to since August.

I have only been attending Karakura high school for a month, and it's been hell for me ever since I stepped foot inside the school building. I remember the first question I was asked when I was forced to introduce myself to the class in intro to English. Some strawberry blonde, big boobed idiot asked me if I was a demon, and if she were to make contact with me would she lose her soul. I had let my anger get the better of me, and I yelled at her. Adding to that, I sent her one of my deadliest glares, and she ran out of the classroom crying. I guess I shouldn't have laughed at the poor girl, l and instead I should have apologized on the spot.

I instantly stopped laughing as my dark eyes made a quick assessment of the faces of all my new classmates. Their expressions were dark, as they all looked at me with disgust and hatred; even the teacher looked at me as if I was inhuman.

That day every class I attended, all I heard were whispers about what happened that morning. And, by my last period the rumor had escalated to the point that it was said that I had beaten the girl within an inch of her life.

Her jock of a douche bag boyfriend, and his idiot followers have had it out for me ever since. At first it was just the tossing of paper at me during class, but it quickly escalated to physical harm i.e. beatings, everyday stealing of my gym clothes, and leaving death threats in my locker.

And yet everyone calls these the best days of your life…

"Where the fuck do you think your running off to?" Was questioned in a growl, and I was pulled out of my thoughts as Shuuhei pushed me into the fence; pining my body to the steel fence, not allowing me any room to move.

"AH!" I screamed as the sharp metal scraped against my bar back.

"Fuck…" was all I could hiss out as I prepared myself mentally for the beating I was about to receive.

TBCXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Running Through Snow

Title: An Angels Grace

Author's notes: Thanks for all the feedback. I decided to update this anyway enjoy.

Hollow-ichigo-ichigo: I can only update but so fast I'm glad you like this.

PleiadesWolfe: He's introduced in this chapter.

Ofelia Wolf: Thanks there will be more lost more.

**Paninibunny: **I know I feel bad for shiro to.

**MidnightTune36: **I know it always add to the drama

**blackcherry21: **Don't kill me I have 15 stories and nother one on the way I'm writing I can only update but so fast

**Tiana Misoro: **My awesome beta reader thanks reading a proofing this for me *hugs*

**WhiteW12-0: **I can only write but so much sorry my chapter are so small.

**narubby23: **Too short, I thought this was quick read anyway thanks for reading I'll add more too each chapter.

Beta read by: **Tiana Misoro; thanks**

Chapter 2

Ichigo's POV:

"Five laps around the school Kurosaki…" Zaraki-Sensei said with the shit eating grin that bastard always wears.

"That's not fair! That blue haired bastard started it, so why am I the one being punished anyways?" I yelled back, challenging his authority. There's no way I'm running around the school in the dead of winter in my gym clothes.

"Because dumbass, you broke his nose." He simply stated, and this just pissed me off more. That blue haired bastard damn near rapes me on the gym floor, and I'm the one that gets punished. Ok, so I may have overreacted a little, and put more force than what was needed into that punch, but that bastard grabbed my ass, and whispered in my ear about wanting to screw me into one of the nearest gym mats. What a prick, and that bastard of a gym teacher just watched.

"It was self defense, and he was sexually assaulting me!" I yelled back, pissed that I had to justify my own actions when clearly Grimmjow was in the wrong. I hate the fact that bastard can just do whatever the fuck he wants cause his parents are funding this school.

Since the first of the semester that bastard's been harassing me, and what's worse, no teacher or administrator will act to stop him because of fear that they might lose their job, or the school may lose finding. So, they always turn the other cheek and pretend that nothing is happening. 'This is just so ridiculous.' I thought to myself in utter shock that no one was willing to help me. As I looked around at all of my classmate's faces, not one of them would even look me in the eye.

"Enough! Either ten laps around the school, or you and I can fight it out in the school's dojo." Zaraki said, grinning even harder, and I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the word dojo. I made the mistake of taking that bastard up on his offer once, and I ended up with two broken ribs. So it's safe to say I'll avoid fighting him again at all costs.

"N-No I'll do the laps…" I said while running. Zaraki is insane if he thinks I'm going to fight him again.

"Shit its cold…" I groaned, as the wind hit me as soon as I opened the double doors that lead to the school parking lot, while shivering. "Shit there's no way I can run in this weather. I don't even know why class is still in session…the snow is at least a foot deep." I grumbled before turning around to enter the school building again. "Maybe Shihoin-Sensei will let me sit in on her class just until the end of second period?' I asked myself, trying to weigh all of my options.

"Ahhh." I heard someone scream before I closed the doors that lead to the back of the school near the old equipment room. At first I thought my ears were playing tricks on me, so I shook it off and continued to head in the direction Shihoin-Sensei's class was in before I heard another scream.

"Shit" I cursed as I ran in the direction of the scream. The snow was deep so my speed was greatly affected.

"Stop!" I heard that same voice scream, this time louder.

"I must be close…" I said to myself as I started to pick up speed with my new found resolve.

"Shut the fuck up Renji gag him!" I heard another voice yell, and this time I could make out the direction the voice was coming from. The left side of the football field near the woods. I continued to run as my feet slid on the ice that was layered under the thick snow. I stopped for a second when I realized I could no longer hear any of the voices, praying that I wasn't too late.

"Shuuhei! Fuck you're going to kill him!" Another voice yelled.

"Shut the fuck up…" someone responded. Squinting my eyes, I could see five people standing next to the fence. They looked familiar, but I couldn't see their faces, except the face of the person leaning against the fence before another fist hit his face, followed by a kick to the gut. The person they were beating the shit out of looked really pale. His eyes were shut, and there was blood all over his body which I assume was his, and there was purple bruises forming around his ribs, But, what was the stingiest was that he was wearing only his boxers, no shoes, no clothes, nothing. I was scared for him, quickly coming to a conclusion. I had to do something.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled as I run up to the group, hoping that the person they were attacking was still alive.

TBCXxXxxXXxXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't done over the months, anyway I'll update when I can, other than that I have nothing to say.

Thanks **Tiana Misoro****,** for the beta reading

* * *

Chapter 3

"This has nothing to do with you, Ichi…" the black haired delinquent said as he turned his back to the orange haired teen, "So fuck off." Shuuhei growled as he continued to beat the albino teen within an inch of his life.

"Like hell asshole!" Ichigo yelled and ran to stand in front of the unconscious albino that was leaning against the fence in order to block each deadly blow, black nailed fingers curled tight around the chain link fence. "I'm not going to stand and do nothing while you beat the shit out of this guy!" Ichigo yelled louder and started panting while looking at the other in disbelief. The orange haired teen could not find the reason in attacking the other teen to the point where he could no longer move.

"This is your last warning, carrot top…" the black haired delinquent hissed and at the same time, sent him a glare that spelled death for all those that stood in his way. The orange haired teen sent him a glare that was as deadly as the other, neither backing down or lowering his guard. He held his ground, determined to put a stop to this useless abuse. "Ichigo, don't play hero to that freak!" Shuuhei yelled at the other, eyes venomous and dark as he heaved in a deep breath.

"I'm not playing hero!" Ichigo yelled and shifted his body so that he was in front of the albino.

"Shuuhei, let's just go." the delinquent's red haired companion said as he grabbed the other teen's arm and pulled at it, trying to tug him away from the bloody mess .

"Let go Renji!" Shuuhei hissed at the other and yanked his arm out of the red head's grip, glaring daggers at the other.

"Shuu, we can finish this another day..." Renji muttered lowly and walked, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, "besides, carrot top can't save the pale freak all the time, and I think I heard Ōtoribashi-sensei. That prick will write us up, and I can't afford another suspension."

The black haired delinquent stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumping a bit. Despite how much he hated the pale outcast, he, just like Renji, couldn't afford another suspension.

"Tch… fine." Shuuhei hissed before sending a death glare to the orange haired boy protecting the other, "Ya better watch your back carrot top... and as for you, freak, watch who the fuck you glare at." Shuurei's upper lip curled back into a snarl as he peered over the orange haired teen's shoulder, spotting a tuft of spiky white locks before walking away, purposely bumping into Ichigo's shoulder. Smirking when the orange haired teen had to catch himself from falling over.

" Whatever…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath before focusing on the teen leaning against the fence.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked and frowned when he heard no response from the other, "Hey! Are you going to ignore the guy that just saved your pale ass!" The orange head huffed out a breath of frustration and started to shake the other before stopping at the sight that greeted him. The boy was a sickly pale and his lips an ominous blue. His eyes look glazed over, dark purple and red bruises covered the smaller male's body creating a sharp contrast against his skin.

Ichigo's gaze flitted over the sickly imprints of fists and shoes, along with a couple scratches that left a bloody trail down the side of the other's pale neck. "They really did a number on you…", Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair as he though of what to do,"Can you stand on your own?" Bending down, he hooked his hands under the other's armpits, lifting the smaller teen up on his own feet by the arms.

"Mmnnn…" the other groaned when he was lifted to his feet, and Ichigo's frown darkened, glancing down to the other's leg, finding that it was broken.

'Shit, looks like I'm gonna have to carry him.' Ichigo said to himself and lifted the boy up bridal style, his eyes widening for a moment in shock. 'He's as light as my little sister… does this guy eat?" was the thought that went through the orange haired teen's mind as he adjusted the pale teen in his arms.

"Mnnnn.." the pale teen made another noise to let the other know of his discomfort.

"Sorry, but you can't walk, and it's too cold to leave you out here… so you just have to deal with the discomfort for a short time." Ichigo said as he made his way back towards the school's back entrance, immediately heading for the informatory as soon as he got inside. He ignored all the questioning glances and whispers sent his way as he stalked down the halls.

"Rangiku-san, I need your help." The orange haired teen said as he kicked open the doors to the nurse's office while looking for an empty bed to lay the other on.

"Ichi-chan came to see me, how luc~" the blonde woman said excitedly before stopping in her tracks, her joyous smile turning into a deep frown when her eyes landed on the teen in Ichigo's arms. "Jesus Ichi, what did you do to the poor boy?" she asked as he pulled back the curtains that divided each make shift bed, and walked over to the nearest shelf, pulling out a couple of blankets and a heating pad.

"What! I didn't do this! I just found him while Shuuhei was beating his ass!" Ichigo yelled and dropped the other teen on the empty bed.

"Hmm… I thought these bruises came from foreplay…" the blonde nurse said in a thoughtful tone, tapping her finger against her chin, and causing Ichigo to blush at her accusation. "Don't need to be shy Ichigo… anyways; what's the kid's name?" Rangiku asked with all playfulness gone, walking over to her desk to look up the information so that someone could pick him up after she got done bandaging his cuts and bruises.

Ichigo chose to ignore the comment about his shyness and took a thoughtful pose. His eyes went wide as he stated, "You know, I never asked him his name, and Shuuhei only called him "freak"."

* * *

TBCxxx


End file.
